Romantic Competition: Amber Flavus x Elisatien the Maltese Tiger
Characters Y-Tiger: Elisatien Cordy FroZenHyBrid: Amber Flavus Part 1 A dark haired wolf girl with purple highlights is walking along the edgeof the floating cities, having moved there with her mother to avoid any trouble. "..." In one of the floating cities, the main important one. A female with navy blue hair, malteset tiger self was sitting in a tea garden, able to be seen by the wolf girl. "..." She sips some tea with her eyes close. She looks at the tiger, raising an eyebrow in curiousity. "..." Elisatien sips her tea, opening her light green emerald eyes. "..." The girl looks away from Elisatien. Elisatien stands up as she set the cup down on a plat, she starts leaving the tea garden, smirking a little. "Hmph..." She blinks and looks at her again. "?" Elisatien leaves the Tea garden and gone into the streets of the floating cities. "Mm..." The girl, otherwise known as Amber, follows her. Elisatien walks down the street, humming. Amber keeps following her, staying far enough where she won't lose sight of Elisatien but not getting seen easily. Elisatien goes up to a castle. "Hmph... I know your following me." She turns around. glancing toward where Amber is. "Oh. Then I should've just come up and say hi?" "You may" She gives a small smile, looking at her. Amber walks up to her and waves. Elisatien waves in return. "So uh, sorry for following you like that. But I was curious." "Mmm?" Elisatien said with a smile. "I've never seen a maltese tiger before, they're really rare where I come from. Also, I'm a little lost." "Oh"Elisatien said with a smile. "Maltese Tigers are still rare, even in this world." She bows a bit. "And what do you need help?" "I don't exactly know my way around this city, so I was hoping a native would." "Ah, where do you want to go?" Elisatien says with a smiles. "I'm lookin for a place where my mother and I could stay, so I'm looking for the place people stay in." "Ah." Elisatien smiles. "You and your mother can stay at my castle in the time being while we look for a home for you two. "Really? Sweet, thanks!" "Your welcome" Elisatien smiles. "I'll go get her. Hangon!" She runs off. Elisatien waits. Amber comes back with a woman who looks to be in her thirties, she has fur as dark as Amber's but no coloring. "This is my mother." Elisatien bows. "Hello." The mother bows before going into the castle quickly. "Sorry, she's not exactly one to hold a conversation for long." Elisatien smiles."That is alright." Amber walks up to her. "So, may I go inside?" "Of course"Elisatien says with a calming smile. "Thank you." Amber walks by her, entering the castle after her mother. Elisatien walks in after them, closing the doors. Amber's mother is nowehre to be found, but Amber looks around at the castle. "Nice place you got here." Elisatien gives a calming smile. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Amber looks around. "So are you the only one in this place?" "I am now. It used to be for just me and my twin brother." Elisatien looks around. "My Twin brother left to find something more... Suiting in what he wanted... It wasn't wealth, that was for sure." "Ohh. I and my mother came here to escape my father, and brother. She ran away from home with me and the two have been after us ever since." Elisatien gasped. "Oh heaven, we can't allow that to happen, now should we." She gives a sweet, caring smile. "If your father and brother somehow finds this place, I will ensure you that it won't be unguarded." Amber blinks before smiling. "Thank you." Elisatien smiles sweetly. "Your very welcome. You should go and get some rest if you are tired. Pick any room, I don't mind." "Ok. By the way, before I go to bed, what's your name?" "Oh, how rude of me." She gives a kind smile. "It's Elisatien Cordy, or just Elisa." "Ok." She smiles and hugs her. "Thanks Elisa." She then starts to walk around, looking for a room. Elisatien smiles a bit to herself. "..." Amber keeps looking for a room, 'til she stops and looks at her mother sleeping in one. She smiles and continues looking. Elisatien walk up the steps and gone into her studies with a cup of tea. Amber walks into a room she has chosen and lays down in the bed. Elisatien sips her tea, reading music scores since she has nothing else better to do. Amber looks around before sighing and get up. She walks around the castle, humming softly. Elisatien hums the tones of the scores, sipping tea. She listens to the music. "..Woah." Elisatien hums, before she started to sing the basic tones into a song.